Ep. 7: Balloon! Become a Weapon
is the seventh episode of Choushinsei Flashman. Synopsis Facing a Beast Warrior with chameleon-like hiding abilities, Bun devises a unique strategy in order to help the team reveal their enemy. Plot The Flashmen are having a good time at an amusement park, when Bun spots a kid trying to catch a drifting balloon and helps him pick it up. In gratitude, he gives another to an overexcited Bun, and as he and his partners wonder about it until Beast Monster, The Gariblue, pops from it, allowing Ley Wanda, Wolk and Kilt, as well as some Zolor troopers, to attack them. Things go awry when Gariblue shows its ability to blend into its surroundings, due to it being created from chameleon's cells, giving the Flashmen a run for their money. Blue Flash is strangled by Gariblue while climbing a building, and the others cannot even shoot it down without the risk of hitting him; however, a pack of drifting balloons flies past Gariblue, turning him visible, allowing Blue Flash to escape his grasp and the team to shoot it in the process, but it escapes. Protecting itself in a dark area, Gariblue easily beats the team down, but especially Blue Flash who refuses to accept defeat. Seeing the futility in continuing their battle, they retreat. At the Round Base, Mag explains to the team about the chameleon's mutable abilities, and Sara conjectures they need to find a way to neutralize the monster's ability. Remembering how the balloons saved him, Bun rushes out for some. Finding a store containing the balloons, he wonders how his life could be if he had stayed on Earth, as the boy from before shows up and explains to him about how the balloons are toys. Being alerted to the reappearance of Mess, the remaining Flashmen lead the charge, while Bun leaves the store having bought a large pack of balloons. Their fight with Gariblue goes the same as before, with the heroes unable to land any attacks on the monster, until Blue Flash throws the balloons down before it, causing Gariblue to blend in with them and become visible again. Even though the monster and the Zolors try destroying the balloons, they are destroyed by the Rolling Vulcan before long. After being enlarged by Kuragen, Gariblue still tries to put up a fight against Flash King, but the rainbow-colored King Beam leaves it vulnerable, allowing the Flashmen to finish it with the Super cosmo Flash. Later at the park, the others spot Bun filling balloons, and he says he is not filling them only with air, but with dreams, much to his and his teammates' joy, as they take many balloons for themselves, later letting them drift into the sky carrying their dreams. The boy, who was there selling the balloons, is puzzled by their childish attitude, but decides it doesn't matter as long as he gets paid. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Boy: Notes *'Viewership': 11.1% DVD releases Choushinsei Flashman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/flashman.html References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai episodes